(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cart for transporting and loading kayaks, and in particular to a cart that will not roll backward when tilted to load a kayak onto the roof of a vehicle or into a pickup truck bed.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Kayaks are graceful and easy to manipulate when in the water. Circumstances change dramatically when the kayak must be moved on land or loaded onto a vehicle for transport. Movement of a kayak is particularly cumbersome when loading is attempted by a single individual. An apparatus to assist in the transportation of a kayak between two places, such as a vehicle and a body of water that would also minimize the difficulty of loading the kayak onto a vehicle would be of considerable value to individuals who are required to handle a kayak without assistance from others.